Aluminum foil pans are used for cooking, baking and roasting since they are efficient in quickly distributing heat and are also relatively inexpensive thus, making them disposable. A wide variety of shapes and sizes of aluminum foil pans have been built and developed. Generally the roasting pans for roasting are rectangle, oval or square in shape. Also various types of formations such as ribs are typically provided in the side and end walls of the pans. Typical of these ribs are shown and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,038; 3,958,504; and 4,616,762. In these pans it has been found that the ribs are not sufficient to prevent the side walls from collapsing when someone inadvertently tries to pick up the pan by either the ends or sides. Therefore it would be desirable to have a roasting pan which has better strength than the typical aluminum foil roasting pan.